


What brings us together ...

by Feuchen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: After  the last match at the winter cup, Ogiwara and Kuroko having some talk.
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya/Ogiwara Shigehiro
Kudos: 2





	What brings us together ...

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably write more for these two >//< so i'd to translate my fic from some yrs ago first~

The final siren sounded with the decisive basket for the final victory, all the while his eyes were on Kuroko.  
Even when the match was long over and most had already left, he was still in the hall in the stands, leaning against the wall in the corridor of the exit, looking sideways at the court, which was now empty.  
That look he had seen in Kuroko’s eyes even from a distance had awakened something in him that he had thought he had lost a while ago. Even though he had started playing again, until that moment he had not felt that he could play with the joy he had felt earlier. Until that moment when he had caught Kuroko’s gaze. Where he had seen how happy he had looked after winning.  
He closed his eyes briefly before finally leaving the hall and heading for the exit. This game had shown him why he loved this sport so much. Almost as much as Kuroko did, but he had realized during the game that there was no one who loved to play as much as his friend.  
Smirking, he stepped toward the exit, walked through the door, and stopped in surprise in the courtyard outside the gymnasium, blinking in irritation as Seirin’s phantom player awaited him.  
"Do you have some time, Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko’s voice was as calm and devoid of emotion as usual, and yet he felt as if there was something Kuroko had been waiting for him for.  
"What is it, Kuroko?" inquired Ogiwara, smiling at him, nodding a little and then walking alongside the other.  
They were silent for a while as they simply walked side by side, Ogiwara eyeing his friend from the side every now and then, while Kuroko just stared ahead, seemingly somewhat lost in his thoughts.  
"Kuroko?" he finally inquired after they had been walking like this for quite a while, when the phantom player finally stopped and turned to his friend, who stopped as a result as well. "What’s wrong?" Even though he knew Kuroko was always very quiet, but at the moment he seemed a little too introverted and thoughtful that it surprised Ogiwara. Was that still hanging over him from before? His match against the Teiko Middle School team back then? "If you’re thinking about that match earlier, it wasn’t your fault, Kuroko ..."  
Kuroko looked up briefly, but then shook his head before a somewhat wry smile appeared on the latter’s face, "It’s not that, Ogiwara-kun."  
"Then what is it?" inquired Ogiwara, simply looking at the other as they stood in the light of one of the numerous street lamps. By now it was evening, after all, now that some time had passed after the final game.  
"Ogiwara-kun, please ... don’t hate me for this," Kuroko muttered and now lowered his gaze, looked at the sidewalk in front of him and swallowed a little.  
"Huh?" the latter made, blinking in irritation. Why would he hate Kuroko? "Why would I? You’re still my best friend, Kuroko."  
"Because ...," Kuroko began, slowly raising his head and looking into his friend’s brown eyes, ".... I fell in love with you. Even back then. But ... When _they_ had beaten your team like that ... When I saw that they had such a ... _game_ , I couldn’t say anything more because I knew I had hurt you. Because ..."  
"You never hurt me, Kuroko," Ogiwara interrupted him calmly, brushing a scattered tear from his friend’s cheek, facing him, "yes, I was ... disappointed then, because we swore to have a serious game. Because ... they had let it go that way on purpose. But ... that doesn’t count for us, Kuroko. You ... are my best friend, no matter what happened then."  
Swallowing briefly, Kuroko turned his head away and rubbed at his eyes. "After that ... I wanted to stop playing. No, I stopped when I heard you never wanted to play again." Sobbing slightly, Kuroko turned back around, looking at his friend, "I only played again because I wanted to defeat them. Because I wanted my friends back. Because I wanted to play with _you_ again."  
"Kuroko ...", Ogiwara began, but without knowing what he should actually say in reply.  
"Please ... don’t ever stop playing basketball, Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko whispered to him, looking directly into his best friend’s eyes, "I ... need you. I need you so much."  
"I’m not going to stop," Ogiwara said back seriously, "when I saw you after the finals with Akashi, I knew what that feeling was. Why I play basketball in the first place. I want to play with you the same way, Kuroko. Because you’re someone special to me."  
"Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko breathed back to him as he smiled and leaned against him before straightening up a bit and simply pressing a kiss to his friend’s lips before looking back at him, "I ... love you, Ogiwara-kun."  
For a moment he was surprised, but then he just returned this so rare smile of his friend. On that otherwise emotionless face. "I think I love you too, Kuroko." He stroked Kuroko’s hair out of his forehead a little and looked into his bright blue eyes, seemingly so bright only for him at that moment, for a longer moment before smirking. "Thank you, Kuroko. Thank you for showing me how much fun basketball can be."  
"I should tell you that, Ogiwara-kun..." murmured Kuroko, letting his gaze wander to the side as he reached for his friend’s hand, "you showed me how much fun basketball can be."  
"We showed each other," Ogiwara corrected with a broad smile, squeezing Kuroko’s hand and continuing down the street with him, "and soon we should show everyone how much fun _our_ basketball can be."  
"And next year we’ll have a real game," Kuroko said with a smile he gave his friend, "a game that will put any other to shame."  
"Yes, I promise," Ogiwara said quietly in response, before they simply continued walking together. Just as they had planned earlier, and yet it had not come to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> [you could find me on twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen) :3


End file.
